Is There Hope?
by iits-eriikax3
Summary: Its time to graduate, and Troy and Gabriella STILL aren't together! What's taking so long? Will there be some hope in store for them, or will they be apart forever? READ AND SEE! R&R please! formally known as Mrs.JoeJonas4Real
1. Bad Timing Again!

THIS IS MY 12TH STORY ON FANFICTION!!!  
waves hands in the air like I just don't care

haha, so... High School Musical it is!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own High School Musical. Lucky for Little Kids. Haha

Summary: It's graduation for the Wildcats, and Troy and Gabriella STILL aren't together!!! Is some hope in store for a new couple to start they're lives together. I SUCK at summaries!! Just Read!

CHAPTER ONE!!!

Gabriella's POV

Three minutes and it's the end of our senior year! It's so exciting! This would all be perfect if one more thing happened... maybe it will, maybe it won't. You know, he probably doesnt like me anyway, he could have any girl he wanted! Why would he choose me? The freaky math/callback girl? That's right, I have a crush on Troy Bolton.

"TEN! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN! SIX! FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE!!!" My class roared.

Screaming, we said our goodbyes to teachers, got our bookbags, and ran out the door. I jogged happily over to Troy.

"Hey Troy." I smiled.

"Gabi!!" He picked me up and twirled me around then hugged me.

"Are you happy to be out of this dungeon, or were you looking forward to new schoolbooks?" He laughed.

"I'm happy, college is coming up." I giggled. "Yeah, I'm glad. More time to party!" I said, smiling.

"Wow, this year has sure changed you." He told me.

"Haha, I guess it has. Just.. performing and... making lots of new friends changed me."

"Oh, whos your bestest friend on the face of this Earth though?" He gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Chad." I had a straight face on.

He looked hurt. "Really?" He asked.

I laughed. "No! Troy Michael Bolton, take a joke. Your my bestest friend on the face of this Earth, who has absolutely no grammar." I smiled.

He smiled, yet again.

"Do you need a ride home?" He asked me.

"Ehh, no. I think I might walk." I answered. "But thanks."

"I was hoping you'd say you wanted to walk, my Dad wanted to take the car." He laughed. "I'll walk you home."

"You don't have to do that, really."

"But I want to."

We walked home, just talking about our school year, and how we will miss everyone- even Darbus.

We got to my doorstep.

Troy's POV

Gosh, she's so beautiful. Well, senior year just ended, and graduation is in 2 weeks. I'm really excited about that. I just walked Gabriella home and I was thinking the whole way there.. I hope I see her just as often as I did in high school. I will miss her so much.

"Well, here we are." I looked into her eyes.

She looked away, a look of sadness washing over her eyes.

"Gabs, what's wrong?" I asked, deeply concerned.

"Well, I'm just going to miss everyone, I'm stressed out about colleges, and the person I like isn't getting the guts to ask me out!" She sighed.

She liked someone else.. oh... I see. Uhm, it's alright.. I guess I'm just a lunk head basketball freaky call back boy.

"Oh, you know you can keep in touch with friends. Don't be stressed, any college would accept you. And I bet that guy will ask you out soon, if not, he's surely missing out." I faked a smile.

She smiled back.

"Your such a sweetheart, Bolton." She playfully smacked my arm.

"Thank you, thank you very much." I said faking an Elvis accent.

She laughed.

"Your cheesy too." She was cracking up by now.

I started ticking her, and she laughed harder.

"Troy, stop!!" She said between giggles.

This just made me tickle harder.

I stopped, and we both leaned in, our noses almost touching.

Then we-

CLIFFY!! HAHA!! R&R please!! This is my best story yetttttt!!

3 ERIKASUPPORTSDASEY


	2. Arizona!

**By Reader's Request..**

**I updated!**

**And, this will be kind of a short chapter. Sorry, but I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, luckily for little kids.**

**Summary: It's graduation for the Wildcats, and Troy and Gabriella STILL aren't together!!! Is some hope in store for a new couple to start they're lives together. I SUCK at summaries!! Just Read!**

**I know, I left you at a horrible cliffy last night. But, hey, it'll just get'cha coming back for more :)**

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**GABRIELLAS POV**

Troy won't stop tickling me!!

"Troy, stop!" I say through giggles.

So, being a guy, he just goes and tickles more.

My face was getting red, so he stopped.

We looked at each other, and leaned in.

Then, Chad, came and interrupted us. AGAIN!!!

Troy looked really ticked at Chad.

Chad was confused.

"What did I do?" He asked, head tilted to the side.

Troy had to say it, he couldn't lie..

"Gabi and I were in the middle of.. a first kiss." He glared at Chad.

Chad realized he ruined it again!

"I am so sorry! Go ahead, what I have to say can wait."

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, not now." I said.

"I'm really sorry, guys." Chad looked down.

"What did you need to tell us, Danforth?" Troy asked curiously, calming down a bit.

"Oh yeah. That. Well, the whole basketball team was thinking about having a party tonight. And anyone can come, it's just at Zeke's house." Chad told us, a smile creeping across his face.

"Would you want to go, Gabs?" Troy asked me, not on a date, just as friends, I figured.

"Uhm, sure. How should I dress?" I asked, it's a girl thing.

Chad decided to answer this time.

"Well, it's a whole dance party thing, not really dirty music. Yes, I'm shocked. But, so I'd say just a dress. It'll be kind of like prom."

"Oh, okay. So.. I'll see you, when?" I asked, confused again.

Troy answered this time.

"I'll pick you up at 7:30."

I smiled.

"Alrighty. Well, I'd better go get ready." I looked at my watch. "It's already 4:47."

Troy and Chad started cracking up.

"What's so funny?"

"Girls are so worried about time. It's strange how worried they get. It's just a party, they are just clothes, and it's just.. confusing. Well, I'm going to go." Chad left.

"I'm even more confused." I laughed.

"Yeah, I don't know what I was laughing about either." Troy had a look of pure confusion on his face.

I giggled.

"Well, I'd better get ready. See you at 7:30, Troy?"

"You know it." He gave me a hug, and walked home.

I smiled, and walked inside.

"Mami!" I called out.

Mom yelled back, "I'm in my room! I have some news!"

I was confused, so I ran up.

"What is it, Mami?"

"Well, I got offered a new job. So in 2 months, we will be moving to Arizona."

CLIFFY AGAIN!!!

R&R


	3. Love Me Tender

**Heyy Guys!!! Once again, on popular demand I was asked to review ASAP!**

**Well, it's possible right now, so I'll update for you.**

**Random Thought of the Moment: im cute, but kinda evil.**

**haha, i might start adding those. you never know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical. They are lucky because words would be somewhat foul, it would be rated YOUNG ADULT, and things would just be... inappropriate for kids :P**

**Summary: **** It's graduation for the Wildcats, and Troy and Gabriella STILL aren't together!!! Is some hope in store for a new couple to start they're lives together. I SUCK at summaries!! Just Read!**

**Once again, the cliffy last night was just inconsiderate of me.**

**But, your back again, arent'cha:)**

**Chapter One**

**Troys POV**

Walking home, I couldn't stop thinking about our almost-kiss. It would have been.. just... indescribable if it would have happened. Chad has the worst timing! Ever! I don't know if he has a watch or something that says when to interrupt people, but it sure seems like it.

I walked inside of my house, and up to my room. Well, since this is formal, I'd better dress just... dressy casual.

I got in the shower.

Feeling the warm water washing over me, sort of just washed away my worries.

I got out around 20 minutes later and went into my bedroom, after wrapping a towel around my waist.

Going to my dresser, I started humming 'Start of Something New'.

I picked out a red button up shirt, with a white shirt underneath, darker blue jeans, some black shoes, and my silver watch that Dad got me for my seventeenth birthday.

I put them on, tassled my hair a bit, and went downstairs to get a snack.

**Gabriella's POV**

I was in shock. We can't move to Arizona! It's just.. not.. right!

"Mami, we can't go to Arizona! I'm graduating and I'm quite happy in Albequerque. And, I'm falling in love with a boy here. All of my memories are here, also! Please don't move, Mami!" I pleaded.

She just sighed and looked at me.

"Gabi, I know it's not something your fond of, but it pays so much better. And we need all we can get!"

"Mom, I can live with Tay or something... I'm graduating. I'd be moving out soon anyway." I told her.

"If you want, I can give you the money your Dad left in his will for you. It's about eleven thousand dollars. You can sort of pay for the food plan in college, an apartment, and everything else you need. I know it would make you happy." She smiled. "It'd just be so hard to let you go."

"Mom, its hard to let you go too. I will come visit you alot. You come visit me as often as you can."

"Oh, your growing up too fast Gabriella." She walked over and held me in her arms.

"I love you Mami."

"I love you too, sweetheart." She smiled, then looked serious. "What do you mean your falling in love with a boy here?"

I blushed.

"Well, I'm falling in love with Troy..."

"Ahh!!" She hugged me tighter. "I always knew you guys would be together or even fall in love at a young age. He's your high school sweetheart, and he will be for your entire life." She smiled again.

I smiled back.

"Well, Mom, there's a party tonight. Troy is going to be here in an hour and 45 minutes. I'd better go get ready." I walked into my room.

"Hmm... what should I wear?"

I had taken a shower that morning, so I didn't have to worry about one tonight.

I grabbed a scarlet colored dress. It's knee length, halter, and it has a black ribbon under the breast. Then, I picked up black stilettos. Red and black bangles were slid onto my arm also. So, now it was time for the hair. I sat at my vanity and got out my makeup bag.

"What makeup...?" I asked myself.

I got some eyeliner, and slid it across my eyes. Mascara was used, along with smoky grey eyeshadow. Red lipstick, and it made my lips look more full and pouty. Then I just dabbed on some concealer, and brushed my teeth. I went downstairs to watch some TV.

_**7:28**_

I was just sitting on the couch watching American Idol, when the doorbell rang. I walked over, after grabbing my shawl and purse, and opened the door.

**Troys POV!**

I knocked on the door of Gabriellas house, wondering what to say on the car ride there.

She came to the door after a few moments.

My eyes went huge. My jaw dropped.

"Y- You look gorgeous, Gabriella." I managed to spit out.

"You don't look to bad yourself, Bolton." She smiled.

I returned the gesture, and held out my hand.

She took it.

We walked to my car and I opened her door for her.

"Quite the gentleman." She got in.

I closed the door and got in on the drivers side.

I started the car after we got buckled, and turned on the radio. Embarassingly, it was on a love song station.

She giggled.

"You like love songs?"

"Uhm... yes..." I admitted.

"I love them!" She smiled at me.

I smiled back, happily.

We got there and I did the gentlemanly thing again. I walked her to the door, arms linked.

We walked inside.

People were more formal than you have ever seen them. Maybe besides at the prom, but that doesn't count.

"Gabi, would you like to dance?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure!" She grinned. A cheeky grin.

We danced to 7 songs. They were called, '(Everything I Do) I Do It For You', 'Un-break my heart', 'P.S. I love you', 'Your the first, the last, my everything', 'More than words', 'Love Me Tender', and 'I Want You To Want Me'. They were all romantic.

The entire time, Gabi had her arms around my neck, and her head on my shoulder.

I had my arms around her waist, smiling.

After the song was done, Gabi looked up at me.

"Troy, I have to say something.. because I couldn't wait to say it any longer."

"What is it?"

"Troy Bolton... I'm.. I'm in love with you." She looked down.

I took 2 fingers and lifted her head up once again.

"Look at me, Gabriella."

She did as told.

"You don't have to be ashamed. I love you too."

"Really?" She hugged me tight.

I hugged back.

"Really."

We leaned in.

Cliffy! Might not be what'cha think, might be!

R&R


End file.
